


Peach

by misaiba



Series: Junba Drabbles [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: He didn't expect Masaki to take his challenge seriously. Jun ended up trying to wear a kinky underwear in their own bathroom. In a broad daylight. Damn too early for this.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Series: Junba Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704016
Kudos: 2





	Peach

"Jun, you okay?"

He grumbled quietly about laces are itchy and the pants looked weird on him and it makes Masaki laughed.

"Hahaha, my ass. I'm going to regret this."

Jun was the one who recommend him to get some 'stuffs' to have fun, since it's been years for them to have few days off at the same time. Finally. Exotic holiday trip would be impossible these days, Masaki and Jun are grateful enough for some lazy days at home together.

He didn't expect Masaki to take his challenge seriously. Jun ended up trying to wear a kinky underwear in their own bathroom. In a broad daylight. Damn too early for this.

"But I bet you'll look great!"

"No."

"Come on, open the door and show me!"

And he did it.  
Jun started to blush harder after his boyfriend's gasp, oggling at the good view in front of him.

"Jockstrap? Masaki, seriously? My butt feels weird now."

It lifted his butt way firmer than running tights he wore for training. That earns him some slaps on the back from Masaki as well, but this kinky underwear drew him more loud gasps from Masaki.

"You know what, I'm going to add Matsumoto Jun's butt on my fetishes list from now on."

"You're idiot."

He didn't expect to get a harsh kiss, mind their clashing teeth, also hands roaming over his pushed cheeks thanks to the tight jockstrap.

Minutes later, Jun considered to buy more of this sinful underwear.

The way Masaki grope his bottom, appreciate it with his excellent tongue, also the mind (or cock?) blowing touches from his boyfriend's long fingers combined with some delicious frictions from the laces had sent him to heaven.


End file.
